FoxClan
FoxClan's camp is a bunch of fallen trees that fell on top of eachother mid fall so that they form a sort of roof above the dens, the roof protects the Clan from rain, snow, and even keeps heat inside during the winter. Around the camp the territory is similar to BriarClan's considering they are fairly close to BriarClan. Since most of the cats come from BriarClan, they believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. Cats: Leader: Cinderstar: light gray she-cat with green eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Echoclaw: She-cat with long white fur and dark yellow eyes. (Meadow) Medicine Cat: Whitefoot: Black she-cat with a white under belly and paws and green eyes. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Apprentice: None Warriors: Mistclaw-White shecat with purple eyes and small gray dots on pelt (Leaf) Brokenfoot: White and black tom with twisted paw (Cotton) Crowfeather: Black tom (Cotton) Runningheart: brown she-cat (Cotton) Tawnyfur(Chubbers): Gray she-cat with tan and white stripes. (Cotton) Firetail(Firestar): Fluffy ginger tom with light green eyes and a white underbelly. (Cotton) Cottonfur: Pretty white she-cat with light blue eyes. (Cotton) Mistyfoot: Gray she-cat with tan patches. (Cotton) Petalfire - Clever, witty, fluffy, short-haired, light gray and cream she-cat with one white paw, a badly torn ear, and light lavender-pink eyes. (Luna) Mintleap - Long-haired, strategic, handsome, sweet, white, moss-stained to green, tabby tom with a long, fluffy tail, and mint-colored eyes. (Luna) Dreamshine - Gentle, happy, dreamy, sweet, pale cream she-cat with tabby stripes on her legs, white forepaws, and light blue eyes. (Luna) Waveshine: A silver tabby she cat with ocean green/blue eyes. She is a great hunter and she has some swimming blood in her because of her father who was in a different clan and her mother died at birth. (Clover) Leafspots: Dappled golden brown she-cat with green eyes. Thistlepaw and Lilacpaw's mother. (Cinder) Lilyfrost- A pretty White She cat with one blue eye and one amber eye. Former Loner. (PaigeandRachel) Leopardpelt: pretty tan she-cat with black spots all over (Cotton) Birchwhisker: Brown tom, can't see. (Cotton) Kitmoss- A Blue Tom (Meadow) Eagleflight- A Black and Ginger She-cat (Meadow) Graypaw - Cocky, witty, long-haired, dark and light gray mottled tom with silver paws, chest, underbelly, muzzle, and tail tip, and yellow eyes. (Luna) Charmpaw - Shy, fearful, sensitive, milky-cream she-cat with tufted ear tips, a tufted tail tip, white paws, a pale pink tint to her fur, and red eyes, one of them being a lazy eye. She is missing one of her hindlegs, which makes it difficult, but not impossible, for her to walk. (Luna) Webpaw: Gray tabby tom with thin white stripes and blue eyes. (Cinder) Flightpaw: Golden brown tom with amber eyes. (Cinder) Thistlepaw: Spikey furred golden tom with amber eyes. Lilacpaw's brother. (Cinder) Lilacpaw: Pale gray she-cat with soft blue eyes. Thistlepaw's sister. (Cinder) Apprentices: Lifepaw- White with Yellow eyes (Leaf) Lightpaw- white with yellow eyes. " (Leaf) Stormpaw- Dark grey tom withamber eyes (Leaf) Goldpaw- A gold she-cat woth purple eyes (Leaf) Echopaw: a brown tabby she cat with a white front paw and sky blue eyes. She is very obidient and wount wonder out of camp with the other kits. She is sweet and caring and has always dreamed of being the med cat app even though there is already one (Clover) Queens: Cinderleaf: white she-cat with blue eyes, can't walk (Cotton) Mousefire: Calico she-cat with amber eyes. (Cotton) Twilightstreak: She-cat with short bright orange fur and bright amber eyes (Meadow) Mousefire's Kits: Ravenkit: Large black she-kit with a soft pink nose and light tabby markings on her ears and paws. (Cotton) Purekit: Pure white she-kit with no other spots or colours on her pelt. (Cotton) Twilightstreak's Kits: None yet Elders: Adderfang: Black and light gray tom with amber eyes.(Cotton) Greenwhisker- a black she-cat with green eyes (Meadow) Eaglesky- a tortishell tom with blue eyes (Meadow) Pinktail; A brown she-cat with a pink tail (Meadow) Blackfur- A pure black tom (Meadow) Former Members: Former Leaders: Tomstar: A dark gray tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Darkstar; A Brownish-blue tom almost purple (Meadow) Former Deputies: Streakfire- Ginger shecat with darker ginger paws and brown streaks on her pelt (Leaf) Former Medicine Cats: Purplepetal: A Purpleish she-cat with pink eyes (Meadow) Former Warriors: Duststorm-A Dusty brown tom(Meadow) Sunfern: Ginger she-cat with green eyes. Left for The Blazer(Cotton) Moonsong- A Cliaco she-cat with lime green eyes, Fire's mate (Meadow) Wolfheart: Gray tom with darker stripes. (Cotton) Limesplash - (Meadow) Cloudtail: White tom with light blue eyes. (Cotton) Coaltail: Black tom with white paws and underbelly. (Cotton) Former Kits: Tallkit: Small white tom with black front paws, tail tip, and nose. Son of Mousefire. (Cotton) Former Elders: Stoneheart- A old grey she-cat with light blue eyes (Meadow) Roleplay: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 /Archive 4/ Archive 5 ---- Cinderstar swished her fluffy tail back and forth. Only two moons had passed since Streakfire had died and Darkstar made her his deputy seconds before he died. The same night she had become leader and was given her nine lives, but the Medicine Cat, Purplepetal had died. So many cats lost in one night, it was all new to the Clan. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 17:25, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Echoclaw smiled. she always hoped to be duputy, now she was, she'd be leader soon enough hopefully. But she didn't want her leader to die to young, nor too soon. though in the end she wanted to be leader. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 17:29, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mousefire gave a small squeak of pain. Her kits were coming soon, she could tell. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 17:32, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kitmoss smiled. He was now a warrior. He loved the fact he never had to ask to leave camp anymore. And that his mother and father and almost all of his relivtives were dead. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 17:47, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Whitefoot raced into the nursery to help Mousefire. Soon, she came out of the den and walked away. .. Mousefire smiled and purred down at her three kits. One was a large black she-kit with a soft pink nose and light tabby markings on her ears and paws called Ravenkit. The second was a small white tom with black front paws, tail tip, and nose named Tallkit. The third and last was a pure white she-kit with no other spots or colours on her pelt and Mousefire named her Purekit. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 17:54, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Twilightstreak felt the kits starting to come out of her. "Help!" she screamed from the nusery disterbing the other new kits. 17:59, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Whitefoot sighed and raced back to the nursery. "Push." She said to Twilightstreak when she got there. ... Mousefire looked down at Tallkit, concerned. The kit didn't look healthy. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 18:01, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Twilightstreck pushed. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:13, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Whitefoot frowned, confused that no kits came out. "Push again." She said softly. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 18:19, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- she pushed again and all 10 kits came out. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:20, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Whitefoot was shocked. "Wow." She breathed, nodded at the new mother, and walked out of the den. ... Mousefire nudged Tallkit with her nose. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 18:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Mousefire" she said to her friend and also new mother. "what should we name them?" Twilightstreck asked nice and polite as always. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:24, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mousefire said nothing and just stared at her son. "He's dead." She whispered and a tear rolled down her face. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 18:26, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Twilight's eyes glazed over too. She has always been quiet sensitive. "do you want one of mine?" she asked her friend. "I have ten, you can have one" she said Mochenting for her friend to come over and hug ehr. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:28, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mousefire looked down at her other two kits, silently saying that she couldn't get up because of them. She shook her head. "I cannot ask that of you. They are yours and your mate's not mine." She mewed to Twilightstreak. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 18:31, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It's fine really" she said. "My mate's dead anyway, besides he would have wanted you to have one, Just like i do" she said giving her a smile that showed she really didn't care about which kit it was who got chosen to be going to her friend. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:35, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "If it is what you wish, then I will take which ever one you do not want." Mousefire replied slowly. ... Just then, Whitefoot padded back in with a mouthful of borge leaves. She dropped them as soon as she spotted Tallkit, picked up the small kit, and took him outside in her jaws. He was not seen since. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 18:38, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Let's name them together" she said smileing. "I'd like that tom to be called Sapphirekit" She said Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:42, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I like the names Fallowkit, Sunkit, Darkkit, Featherkit, and Quailkit. Do you like any of those?" Mousefire asked. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 18:49, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkkiit, Sunkit, Fallowkit" She said nodding. "I like Doekit, Deerkit" She said thinking about it. and "Fawnkit and Stagkit" she said with a nod Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:50, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What about Sagekit?" Mousefire asked. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 18:52, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ------- "I like that one." She said smiling. "Now I think that's ten?" Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 18:55, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mousefire thought for a moment. "Yes, that's ten." She said. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 18:56, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ------- "Which one are you going to take?" She asked. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 19:02, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ------- "The one you are willing to give." Mousefire purred. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 19:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC) -------- Take any but The deers" She said smiling. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 19:27, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ----------- "May I have Sagekit?" Mousefire purred. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 19:33, March 17, 2013 (UTC) --------- "Sagekit" she said looked down at the small kit tring to make it's way towards her belly. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 21:56, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mousefire looked down at the small she-kit with great love. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 21:59, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ------- Kitmoss went to the border. He didn't know why but he felt as though something was calling him there. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 22:03, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ------ Mousefire smiled at Twilightstreak greatfully. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 22:06, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ------- He looked voer and forwned a She-cat was approting the border. "hello" Kitmoss said to her. Your never fully Dressed without a SMILE!!! 22:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fawnfur saw Kitmoss from the SageClan side of the border and snarled. "You are nearing SageClan territory, tom." She snarled. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 22:14, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans Category:Clans owned by Cotton and Meadow